<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>丘比特 by hagu10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930192">丘比特</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969'>hagu10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kookv - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>丘比特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>“咣当”一声，金泰亨将游戏手柄摔到地上。<br/>大骂一句脏话后身体瘫软地靠在背后的靠枕上，越看眼前屏幕里的GAME OVER越觉得恼火。<br/>人倒霉起来真是喝流水都塞牙，连游戏都和他作对。<br/>一手拿起遥控器将荧屏关上，金泰亨正准备睡会儿，这时放在不远处的手机传来了短信的提醒声。<br/>金泰亨百无聊赖地拿过手机按亮屏幕，是来自室友朴智旻的短信。<br/>金泰亨看了眼那头码了密密麻麻字眼发过来的短信。<br/>大致内容是名为Golden Closet的工作室急招一名男性模特，需裸露身体某部位。<br/>并且要求相貌出众，身高一米七八左右，年龄十八至三十岁，薪资按天结算等等……<br/>金泰亨家庭富裕，从小吃穿不愁，就读艺校，攻读西方美术史。<br/>但是因为最近和他父亲吵了一架，家里二话不说就断了他两个月生活费。<br/>口袋里的钱目前只够他吃喝的，撑死还能度过剩下一个月。<br/>可是他很喜欢的设计师品牌最近上了新款的秋装，他一眼就看中了一件一万块的衬衫。<br/>打开网址，看着衣服的库存仅剩下一件，金泰亨将手指甲咬地咔咔作响，电脑屏幕的光照着他的脸。<br/>内心挣扎一番后，金泰亨还是狠下心回复朴智旻决定接下这个工作。</p><p>02.<br/>虽然来到工作地点的前一晚金泰亨特地搜索了一下这个工作室，了解了这个工作室是艺术家JK开创的，但是当他入眼看到满墙的男性和男性赤身裸体地性爱照片时还是着实地吓了一跳。<br/>金泰亨内心打鼓，谩骂着朴智旻给他介绍了了个什么不靠谱的工作。<br/>正犹豫着现在逃跑还来得及，结果回过神来后金泰亨便已被工作人员带进了一间刷着淡紫色的房间内。<br/>“请您先将身上的衣服脱了。”<br/>“都脱吗？”<br/>金泰亨疑惑，来之前他询问过朴智旻。<br/>朴智旻说对方要完成一副全是男性性器官的作品，只需要裸露那个部位就行了，没说过要全部脱光。<br/>“是的，请您先将衣服全部脱光，我们田先生稍后就来。”<br/>工作人员留下这句后便带上门走了，留下愣在原地犹豫不决的金泰亨。<br/>“死就死吧！”<br/>内心挣扎一番，金泰亨想了想朴智旻和他说的话，“这工作一天就能拿一万块”。<br/>接着又想到那件心仪的衬衫，金泰亨认命地开始脱起衣服。</p><p>03.<br/>监控这头的艺术家田柾国先生正欣赏着屏幕里的画面。<br/>这个工作本是不用全裸的，但是见到走进工作室里的金泰亨，田柾国便立刻给接待金泰亨的工作人员发去信息，让金泰亨全脱光了在房间里等他。<br/>见屏幕里金泰亨慢慢吞吞地将衣服全都脱光，赤身裸体地别扭样子站在房间里。<br/>田柾国扬起一边嘴角，站起身手上作势地拿了一罐已经兑好的陶泥。<br/>听着门外有人敲门，金泰亨本能地用手遮住裆部。他手指虽然修长奈何手掌小，遮遮掩掩地只盖住了两腿之间那根的一部分而已。<br/>金泰亨脸色羞红，看着估摸最多二十多岁模样的男生走近来，手里提着罐子。<br/>男生穿着一身改良的橄榄绿韩服，头发有些过长，两边的发丝微微卷翘贴着脸颊，一边耳朵戴着长坠，走进来时一晃一晃的。<br/>金泰亨忽闪着眼睛看着男生的脸，过长的发丝下男生有着一张白净英俊的脸，浓眉大眼，眸子明亮闪烁。<br/>男生走近，伸出手开口。<br/>“JK。”<br/>金泰亨以为进来的是实习生或者什么其他工作人员，没想到面前有着纯洁面庞的男生居然就是那些情色作品的创作者。<br/>“金泰亨。”<br/>不回握未免有些不礼貌，金泰亨下意识地就伸出手去，结果两腿之间没了遮挡，长长地一根明晃晃地耸拉在对方的面前。<br/>男生垂下目光去看金泰亨的下半身，金泰亨赶忙又害羞地用手遮起来。<br/>“既然作为我的模特，那么今天就请好好合作吧。”<br/>田柾国说。<br/>“哦…好的。”<br/>从进到这个地方，金泰亨现在都还处在蒙圈状态。</p><p>04.<br/>刚刚只是在监控屏幕里被金泰亨的长相迷了眼，现在站得近了，田柾国更是贪婪地端详对方的全身。<br/>金泰亨虽然没有腹肌，但是腰间也没多余的肉，反倒很纤细，双肩对称平滑，关节圆润，锁骨凹陷。<br/>胸脯白皙，两边肉有些微微凸起，像是又白又大的荷花蓓蕾。<br/>田柾国再去低下头看，金泰亨的两条腿又直又细，小腿没有汗毛，肌肤白皙光滑。<br/>两腿之间那部分不知是特地修剪过还是天生，没有什么阴色的毛发，只有一点白色的绒毛，将金泰亨那根修饰地更加可爱。<br/>第一次赤身裸体被人盯着看，金泰亨屏住呼吸快要羞死了。<br/>金泰亨昨晚洗完头也没用吹风机去吹，捧着手机躺床上玩一会儿后湿漉漉地头发枕着枕头就这样一觉睡到了天亮。<br/>早上起来后他那头褪色到浅金的头发又蓬又卷，金泰亨用发烫地直板夹夹了好几下都没拉直。<br/>现在的金泰亨头发又金又卷着，全身赤裸，手肘关节泛着粉嫩，再配上他那张立体精致的脸，在田柾国的眼里活像是成年后的小爱神丘比特。<br/>不过小爱神变成大人了也依旧没穿衣服。<br/>田柾国看完前面后便接着走到金泰亨的身后，手端摩挲着下巴扫视金泰亨，目光停留在对方的臀部。<br/>金泰亨的臀是田柾国见过肉最多最翘挺的，两瓣肉圆圆的，光看就觉得摸上去手感很柔软。<br/>田柾国一手摸上金泰亨的屁股，一手绕过对方的腰身以圈着的姿势握住金泰亨的阴茎。<br/>金泰亨被田柾国一套动作打得措手不及，惊地站在原地动都不敢动。<br/>“你…你…你干什么？”<br/>“量一下粗度。”<br/>田柾国听着金泰亨紧张到结巴的声音，坏心地在对方耳边吹着热气回答。<br/>说完手心便从金泰亨阴茎的前端一直摸到两颗囊袋前，来来回回装作量了好几下，手法轻柔。<br/>“嗯…别…别摸了…”<br/>金泰亨身下被田柾国摸地有些起了反应，别过头含含糊糊地说。<br/>田柾国收回手，低头看了眼已经有充血肿胀迹象的阴茎后绕到金泰亨的面前，蓦地蹲下身。<br/>“啊啊啊！你干什么？”<br/>田柾国乘着金泰亨不注意，跪在对方的下身前，将金泰亨的阴茎一股脑塞进嘴里。<br/>金泰亨被吓地全身抖了一下，下意识地往后躲，却被田柾国抓着两瓣臀肉动弹不得。<br/>“别动，量一下长度。”<br/>田柾国吐出性器回答对方，说完便又含住金泰亨的那根已经被他口腔热气所勾地硬挺的阴茎。<br/>“嗯…我…我怎么觉得这样…好奇怪…呜…”<br/>田柾国专心用嘴量着尺寸，也不去听金泰亨说的话。<br/>嘴里含着对方的阴茎前后吞吐，口水分泌吸吮起来发出羞耻地水声。<br/>“嗯…啊…啊…不要再舔了…”<br/>金泰亨被口地即舒服又羞耻，仰着头，一手抓着田柾国跪在他身前的脑袋，一手泄气地推着对方的肩膀。<br/>田柾国抬起眼去看金泰亨的脸，一手握住阴茎，舌头先是舔舐了金泰亨的囊袋接着又用力地吸吮了一下。<br/>“啊啊啊！”<br/>囊袋被人吸吮，一股又胀又酸地感觉从两腿内侧的经脉一直延伸到了头皮。<br/>金泰亨抖了抖身子，眼前闪过一丝白光，无意识地射了精。<br/>“对…对不起…”<br/>高潮完后的金泰亨脸色还烧着红，看到站起身的田柾国脸上沾了点他射出来的白色浊液，不好意思地向对方道歉。<br/>“不用道歉。”<br/>田柾国伸手拭了脸上的黏糊液体抹上金泰亨的脸，接着身体贴近对方，亲上对方的嘴唇。<br/>将金泰亨的嘴唇亲地又湿又肿后田柾国松开，吐了口热气喷在对方的耳边后，田柾国逗乐地朝着金泰亨的耳边说。<br/>“待会儿让我的也喷在你脸上就行…”</p><p>05.<br/>一大早，朴智旻睡得迷迷糊糊地，将脑袋从被窝里探出来，便见到金泰亨站在镜子前正精心打扮着。<br/>朴智旻虽然还没睡醒头脑模糊，但是还是能看出来金泰亨身上正穿着那件心仪已久的奢侈品牌衬衫 。<br/>“你这打扮地花枝招展的是干什么去？”<br/>“工作。”<br/>金泰亨听到身后朴智旻问的问题，回答道。<br/>“那个裸模还没结束？”<br/>“没呢。”<br/>“不是只要上个泥就行了吗…怎么要这么多天…”<br/>朴智旻嘟嘟囔囔地疑问。<br/>听到朴智旻的话，金泰亨手上整理着衬衫地手虚心地顿了顿后接着不假思索的回答。<br/>“上次做好了结果给摔了，田艺术家让我再去一趟。”<br/>在听到朴智旻不知是不是深信不疑地“哦”字后，金泰亨就急忙地带上宿舍门走了。</p><p>06.<br/>依旧是那个工作室，也依旧是那个刷着淡紫色的房间。<br/>“有男朋友吗？”<br/>田柾国贴着金泰亨的后背将人抵在墙上。<br/>“没有…”<br/>下半身的裤子被身后的人解开褪到了地上，上身昂贵的衬衫也被扯地皱皱巴巴地，扣子全开露出大片白皙的肌肤和粉嫩的乳首。<br/>“那现在有了。”<br/>田柾国收回塞在穴口里的手指，就着手心一片透明润滑液地湿润摸上金泰亨地屁股揉捏起来。<br/>“不行，你都没追求我，不算！”<br/>肉壁里没了那人的坏心搅动，金泰亨赌气似地不乐意道。<br/>“不算？”<br/>见金泰亨想要拒绝，田柾国疑问。<br/>接着便两手捏着对方的屁股，扯了扯两瓣肉，将殷红地穴口撑开。<br/>“不算！不算！”<br/>金泰亨的屁股被捏地生疼，润滑液也冷了，臀瓣之间凉飕飕地，但是却不从对方。<br/>“这样算吗？”<br/>田柾国松了手，将已经粗胀了整整两圈的阴茎往对方已经扩张后的穴口里塞。<br/>“呜…不算…”<br/>金泰亨感受着身体被侵入，呜咽着。<br/>“那这样算吗？”<br/>金泰亨还不肯答应，田柾国便使坏地在对方地身体里一点点地横冲直撞。<br/>不是温柔地，田柾国将对方的屁股捏地发红，性器撞着对方的肉穴，交合地啪啪作响。<br/>“啊啊啊…不算…不算…”<br/>金泰亨还是死鸭子嘴硬。<br/>“算不算？算不算？”<br/>田柾国阴茎还塞在对方的穴里，接着身体往后连着金泰亨的腰往后一腿，金泰亨便只能弯腰双手撑着墙面。<br/>金泰亨的两腿大叉站着，接着田柾国便下狠心地操干起来了，一下又一下地，又快又狠地在湿润地肉壁里来来回抽插了好几下，肉体与肉体撞击地声音响地有了回声。<br/>“算…算…算算算…你慢点啊…”<br/>金泰亨恍惚间觉得他再不答应对方，可能下一秒就要被田柾国干死了。</p><p>07.<br/>一个月后某国立艺术馆内正举办着国内有史以来最大尺度地展览。<br/>这次展览是国外出名的性爱艺术家JK第一次在母国举办的为期两个月的展览，慕名而来的青年男女很多，展馆内人流络绎不绝。<br/>一副镶嵌着十几具性器官名为无题的泥塑作品前站着有一头有着浅金色头发的男生。<br/>男生眯着眼仔细地端详着眼前十几幅摆列整齐地男性性器官。<br/>将所有的性器官都看了个遍后，男生疑惑地皱起眉头问站在他身后的另一个男生。<br/>“田柾国，我的那个怎么不在上面？”<br/>“你的哪个？”<br/>“就是那个…我的性器官啊…”<br/>那天下午金泰亨给人口了完后，田柾国居然没忘正事，最后还是用淘泥裹了他的阴茎。<br/>“噗…”<br/>田柾国被金泰亨再三斟酌后开口说的话逗笑。<br/>“我男朋友的性器官怎么能随便给别人看呢…不过已经做好了，放在我房间里呢…你要不要…晚上来我家看一下？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>